Visita Nocturna
by Ranma84
Summary: Hay varias visitas de Ranma en la noche a Akane que ocurre porque lo hace. Pésimo Sumarry


Escuchaba un ruido en la ventana no pregunten como lo hacía yo ponía seguro en esa ventana siempre antes de irme a dormir y lo habría como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo yo misma intente pensar cómo se puede hacer pero yo no lo lograba realmente era bueno en algo cuando se lo proponía, abría la ventana como si fuera un gato, una vez adentro dependía del humor de él no pregunten a que se debía a veces solo entraba se sentaba en una esquina a observarme otra veces jugaba con mi nariz con su manos o jugaba mi nariz con su propia nariz y otra veces simplemente me tocaba la mejillas y rara ocasiones me daba un beso muy suave en mi mejillas, así se quedaba hasta muy temprano en la madrugaba yo me quedaba dormida no quería levantarme y reclamarle porque hacia eso no pregunten porque pero no quería decirle nada tal vez porque yo pensaba que era mi prometido y tenía ese privilegio o yo que sé pero no le decía nada al día siguiente él se levantaba con sueño mucho sueño como si hubiera amanecido y pasaba la mañana adormilado pero se recuperaba rápido.

Durante el día es todo normal peleas, combates prometidas, ah cierto hoy no fue tan normal salió un prometido mío de una deuda de comida de no sé qué con un ruso-italiano y bueno Ranma se encargó eso es lo normal y bueno ya de nuevo en casa estábamos todo normal solo que al llegar nosotros tarde por ese pequeño problema todos se fueron a comer afuera y pues nos dejaron en la casa a nosotros dos ahhhhhh por kamisama parece que en parte escucho mis oraciones pero no sabía que justo fuera hoy todo lo que comienza a moverse esto del amor y de otros temas que tal vez algún día les diga es como una bola de nieve una vez que comienza a rodar si no se detiene a tiempo no abra nada que lo detenga.

Durante ese instante Ranma fue a comprar algo de comida y llego a casa y nos pusimos a ver una película los dos era de terror quería tener a ese baka prometido mío alado mío pero estaba a unos cuanto centímetros lejos de mí, y justo esta mañana él se metió a mi cama y se acostó alado mío y me estuvo observando pero ahora como estoy despierta está a unos centímetros míos idiota tonto bueno para nada afeminado cobarde estúpido no ves que me muero para que me abrases en este instante ahhhhhh perdonen tenía que desahogarme un poco.

Justo en una parte sale el hombre lobo detrás de la chica yo pego el grito más desgarrador de mi vida ni Zafron me lo hiso sacar y me lance a los brazos de Ranma tumbándolo y dejándolo en el piso Ranma con sus tontos estúpidos pero preciosos y lindos ojos que me traen toda embobada y babeando me mira como sorprendido idiota ya hice todo este drama porque no me abrasas, simplemente me pregunta que me pasa bueno vamos a ver estoy encima de él, él está en el piso y yo bueno al diablo este tonto no ara un movimiento ni con señales de tránsito.

-Ranma puedo saber porque te metes a mi cuarto cuando duermo y a mi cama y ahora que me tienes junto a ti no dices nada ni haces algo.

Por favor cuanto hubiera deseado tener una cámara en este momento Ranma quedo echo piedra, atónito, se congelo creo que ninguna técnica de artes marciales lo hubiera destrozado toda sus defensas como ahora, y nada en este mundo lo hubiera preparado para recibir un ataque tan devastador el pobre quedo echo piedra no sabía que decir creo que hasta el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos y toda señal eléctrica cerebral se le detuvo no sé si fuera la mejor forma pera yo ya estaba encaprichada y bastante molesta.

-Akane pues te puedo decir que yo y tú sabes cómo es que lo que ocurre que en la vida como tú sabes y pues así es el asunto.

Me lo quede viendo fue una oración sin sentido alguno y a la verdad no dijo nada fueron palabras sueltas pude confirmar mi sospechas estaba nervioso.

Yo simplemente le dije que se tranquilice no estoy enojada con el solo quiero saber, no pregunten como es que lo logro pero parece que su cerebro logro reiniciarse y volver a tomar control de ese cuerpazo que tiene con ese pecho, ese abdomen, esas piernas esos brazos y ese trasero que tanto me gusta, vamos chicas no me digan que al verlo en traje de baño no babean por el porque déjenme decirle que babeo como perrita en celo.

-Akane lo que pasa es que no quiero volverte a perder después de lo que paso en Jusenkyo, no quiero sentir perderte y es cuando duermes que siento que estas vulnerable y quiero proteger tus sueños.

Vamos lo quede viendo no sabía que decirle al tonto de mi prometido porque si es un tonto y de remate, por kami tremendo cuerpo pero en sentido común cero si cero en ese punto pero bueno no se puede pedir todo en la vida, fue cuando lo dije.

-Ranma eres un tonto de remate si alguien me lleva lejos tu simplemente vas y me traes de nuevo como siempre lo haces.

-Akane pero y si no alcanzo a traerte si llego tarde no quiero perderte.

-Ranma tu siempre llegas a tiempo.

-Y dime porque tienes miedo de que me valla.

-Porque no sé qué hacer sin ti, quiero tenerte cerca toda mi vida junto a mí que jamás te separes de mí.

Estaba en shock, nunca me imaginé que él se atreviera a besarme. En este momento pasaba algo que solo en mis sueños húmedos pasaban y era que me besaba por fin el de arriba me escucho y no saben cuántos santos tuve que pedirle hasta buda, se lo pedí me beso.

Dentro de mi ser pasaba muchas sensaciones una más lindas que otras, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, se sentía tan bien sentir el sabor de sus labios que era un sabor inexplicable de decir, pero era algo exquisito, esto era algo tan personal tan rico no se compara con nada de este mundo.

Siempre soñé el día en el que por primera vez me besara y por fin ese sueño se hacía realidad.

Empecé a corresponderle, abrazarlo y hacer que el también disfrutara de mi sabor, de mis caricias, de mi amor, del amor tan grande que yo le tenía a él, quería demostrarle que todo este cuerpo era suyo que no había límites para tocar acariciar, hacer yo me estaba entregando a él, en cuerpo y alma.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, nos separábamos de vez en cuando para respirar un poco a veces era el otras yo pero rápidamente nos volvíamos a besar igual o con más fuerza que antes, realmente éramos torpes con los besos pero al diablo a ninguno le importaba si besaba el otro bien o no solo queríamos sentirnos. Parecía que él no se quería separar de mis labios pero yo tampoco me quería separar de sus labios.

Poco a poco el beso se hizo a un más profundo y más tierno, empecé a sentir algo en mis labios, algo suave y húmedo, su lengua me pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, y fue cuando le di permiso para ingresar, fue otra sensación aún mejor, ahora sí podría sentir su néctar, era tan increíble, por no decir rico y placentero porque suena un poco extraño.

En un instante Ranma se alejó y me observo estaba más rojo que su camisa china y me imagino que yo estaba igual o peor, me comenzó a besar mi boca pero lo dejo para ir a mi cuello oh kamisama no sé cuál sea el castigo por esta lujuria pero lo vale no sé si Ranma se dio cuenta pero su pequeño amigo estaba listo para la guerra todo duro como un clavo si lo sentí desde su pantalón me estaba clavando la pierna el vientre y no decir de mis pechos Ranma tal vez no lo sepa porque nunca los ha tocado pero estaba tan excitada que estaba todo duros me había ya masturbado pensando en el pero ahora si no llegábamos al clímax tenia material para esta noche y el resto del año, demonios me esta mordiendo la oreja esto me hace soltar un pequeño gemido o no me estoy corriendo debo haber manchado mi pantis y espero que sea solo eso y no mi pantalón, está mordiendo mi lóbulo, mi cuello lo está chupando al diablo si me deja una marca usare blusas cuello de tortuga, acabo de abrir mis piernas para sujetarlo estoy en el piso Ranma está tocándome mi cintura mis piernas, alto estoy en el piso de la sala en la casa si alguien nos ve nos jodemos y mañana estaré casada con Ranma no es que me moleste pero si me caso es porque ambos queremos y lo detengo.

Ranma me pregunta que hiso mal o si es que creo que avanzamos rápido yo simplemente le digo que nada de eso le digo que si viene nuestra familia que le diremos entonces Ranma me abraza y me alza y me va cargando yo sin entender que está haciendo me lleva a mi cuarto me acomoda en mi cama y pone seguro a la puerta se saca la camisa ahí Dios ese cuerpazo que tiene literalmente acaba de destrozar algunos óvulos míos, comienza a besarme y me dice al oído asunto solucionado y quedo besándolo yo también comenzó a morderme el labio inferior ahhhhh.

Y fue cuando si es que algún ovario no quería romperse con esto lo rompió y pulverizo si antes le daba mi cuerpo ahora me convertiría en su esclava sexual por fin me dijo al odio que me amaba que para el yo soy la única prometida que me ama y yo le respondí que también lo amaba y fue cuando comencé a llorar de felicidad con una tonta sonrisa. Ranma enseguida no sabía que había pasado porque lloraba si me había lastimado o que había pasado, simplemente le dije al tonto a mi tonto y mi único tonto que estaba llorando de felicidad, y él me dice que siempre amo mis ojos y mi sonrisa ya pues entonces con eso si no me hace suya aquí mismo yo lo violo y tomo lo que es mío y no me importa dejarle con traumas por violación forzada y con violencia.

-Ranma soy toda tuya

Esas fueron mis palabras y comencé a besar ese pecho que tiene pasar mi lengua a chupar su cuerpo ese clavo que tiene entre sus piernas me estaba hincando y hay que decirle me estaba excitando más y más entonces lo agarre por encima del pantalón hay Ranma abrió sus ojos creo que una foto de su cara más de una de las prometidas la hubiera pagado y una cuantas chicas que andan detrás de mi prometido esa Nabiki hubiera sacado tanto dinero que hubiera tenido para pagar una segunda boda, lo toque y comencé a moverle la parte de la superficie y efectivamente esa parte es la que le gustan a los chicos la cabeza como suelen decirle eso lo ley en una revista para mujeres nunca pensé que me serviría de información y fue cuando me detuve estaba encima de él me arrodille quería que vea mi cuerpo estaba con mi blusa y me la saque y la deje tirada a lado de la cama Ranma no se perdía esta película por nada del mundo y cuando de pronto me veía a mí y mis sostén Ranma acariciaba mis piernas y trasero y cintura y fue cuando me saque mi sostén y lo lance lejos los dos estábamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba y lo odiaba quería quitarle ese pantalón comencé a besarlo y Ranma tocaba mis senos guau este parece que estuvo viendo una película porno y leyendo un libro me toco mis pezones y les dio un masaje asiendo que gimiera y cuando me di cuenta estaba ahí chupándolo y acariciándolos lo más suavemente posible maldición ya definitivamente mi pantaletas y pantalón deben estar todo pegajosos, y cuando de pronto Ranma hiso algo que no imagine de él me está sacando mi pantalón me lo está sacando y yo no hago nada me quede con mi pantaletas pero si yo quede así no me iba a quedar así no más y fui a quitárselos le quite esos pantalones que tanto odie rara vez podía disfrutar ver las piernas de mi prometido ahí estaban todo tonificadas toda fuertes y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo su amigo era mucho más grande de lo que me imaginaba era enorme y trague saliva como iba a meterse eso dentro de mí era mi primera vez y algo tan grande de aseguró me destroza no es que haya visto alguno pero en los libros de biología dicen los tamaños y el de Ranma estaba dentro de los grandes grandes y de los que suelen usar para películas pornos ahora si Akane te metiste para soldado aprende a marchar esto va a dolerme.

Comenzó a besarme aún tenía el cansancillo yo mi pantaletas y son de mis favoritas y ahora deben estar toda manchadas me besaba me acariciaba entonces fue cuando me comenzó a besarme mi espalda me fascina cuando lo hace pero nunca imagine que ahí estuviera mi parte más sentible de mi cuerpo lo encontró Ranma encontró mi parte más sensible no puede ser grito de placer me provoca que me vuelva a venir y Ranma no me suelta quiero zafarme pero me sigue torturando me provoca varios órganos uno tras otro grito gimo muerdo la almohada me termino viniendo cuando ya no tengo más fuerza me soltó dejándome tirada en la cama este si es un desgraciado no tengo fuerza para nada no logro recuperarme pero no dejo que se valla, con la casi nada fuerza que tengo le quito su calzoncillo y le digo que aun quiero mi regalo Ranma me quita mi pataleta y me indica que le diga si le hago daño le digo que no hay problema Ranma le veo algo dudoso y le digo que le pasa simplemente no sabe que decir, y ya comprendo es su primera ves y piensa que no me ara sentir bien que no me satisfará y yo le digo que ya lo hizo ahora me toca a mí satisfacerlo entonces Ranma lo guía y le indico que es más abajo estaba apuntando esa estaca en otro lugar cuando logro entrar donde es lo veo veo lujuria en sus ojos y comienza poco a poco siento por dentro que me destroza realmente esta grande me duele un montón pero amago el dolor pero aparte del dolor siento placer esto es único nunca imagine dolor y placer entrelazándose cuando siguió lo sentía Ranma me decía si podía continuar si podía acelerar y yo le dije que lo diera con todo y cuando lo dije Ranma lo hiso rápido fuerte como ese bruto lo puede hacer y lo mejor es que me gusta me gustó mucho más cuando de pronto Ranma se detiene y cae sobre mi comprendí que se había venido por fin logre que se venga aug se vino dentro de mí y yo sin protección el sin protección y capas que hasta estoy en mis días fértiles porque ni idea como se lleva eso.

Ranma se acomodó alado entonces simplemente le pregunte para salir de dudas si había eyaculado él me dijo que si y que lo perdone por venirse adentro de mi yo le dije que no lo hubiera perdonado si se venía afuera y que mañana pensaremos como protegernos para no tener bebes ahora, bueno a mis diecisietes años termine perdiendo mi virginidad con mi prometido y mi futuro esposo.


End file.
